


Shower me with love

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will walks into the bathroom when Hannibal takes a shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower me with love

**Author's Note:**

> because i couldn't help myself when i saw the new pics of Hugh *drools*

Will was wrapped in a white towel as he glanced at the wedding ring lying on the nightstand and sighed. It was only a piece of metal, a golden circle that, once placed on his finger, meant he was a different man – he was a taken man. He was married.

Will hesitated a moment longer, looking at his hands. He had no problems wearing the symbol of his belonging to another person. It was only a matter of getting used to the idea. It was the prospect of people on the street knowing he was no longer available. Not that anyone cared.

He heard a noise in the bathroom. In a hurry, he put on the ring and knocked on the door.

“You don’t have to do that. There’s nothing that you haven’t seen or that I have to hide.” Hannibal remarked when he heard Will come in.

Graham glanced towards the shower cubicle but he was able to make out only the shape of his lover behind the glass.

 “I wouldn’t want to disturb your privacy. Despite our intimate relationship, I wouldn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable by walking in on you if you didn’t wish me to.” Will explained.

Hannibal smiled and nodded as he stepped out of the shower. Then, his eyes registered the magnificent creature before him. Wet hair, an unbuttoned pale blue shirt, a white towel around Will’s waist, the man’s slim legs. For a moment, Hannibal lost the ability to form proper sentences and he forgot what he was even about to say.

“I was only taking a shower, nothing shameful.”

Will was standing by the wall with his arms crossed on his chest. There was no denying, he was enjoying the show and Hannibal was going to indulge him further. Lecter took a few steps towards Will, who was looking directly into the man’s eyes. There was no way he would betray himself by glancing lower.

Will’s eyes were calm, focused, cold even. He appeared undisturbed and unimpressed but the truth was his heart was beating faster with Hannibal’s each step closer to him. Graham’s nostrils flared but he didn’t move. He waited.

Hannibal took a few more steps until he was standing right in front of his husband. Will was staring at his eyes, trying to avoid looking eager and hopeful.

Hannibal reached out and gently pulled at Will’s towel. There was a similar one, waiting for him by the sink but he decided to play a little game.

“May I?” Hannibal asked, still looking into Will’s eyes and pulling on the towel with more force.

Graham nodded once and let Hannibal disrobe him. He was standing there only in an unbuttoned shirt and watched Hannibal wipe his body. Then, Lecter hesitated for a second before he reached behind Will to place the towel back around his lover’s hips.

At the same time, Hannibal leant closer, leaving almost no space between him and Will. As he tied the towel, he finally met Will in a soft, shy kiss. Will’s arms were still crossed against his chest but as Hannibal was finished with wrapping Will in the towel, he lifted his hands to cup Will’s jaw. Graham had shaved only a day before and had a very soft stubble.

Will returned the kiss and then opened his mouth to deepen it, not minding the wet chest pressing against him and wetting his shirt. Then, one of Hannibal’s hands wandered towards Will’s hair, messing with it.

“You’re making me wet.” Graham remarked and closed his eyes in pleasure.

“Yes.” Hannibal hissed and bit on Will’s neck.

Suddenly, the contact vanished and Will opened his eyes to see Hannibal wrap himself in the second towel.

“Tease.” Graham said with feigned pout and narrowed eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
